


What Can I Do

by Dee (thenameisdenise)



Series: At Last I See the Light [5]
Category: Castle
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Caskett, F/M, Fluff, songs that make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameisdenise/pseuds/Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can he do to make her love him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Can I Do

**Author's Note:**

> This song is from my favourite band, the Corrs.

He felt something in his chest, seeing her with another man. It’s only been a year and a half since they met but Richard Castle is already in love with Kate Beckett. He doesn’t know that it’s love, yet, but the annoying things he did to make her notice were already a step. It’s not the annoying older brother-little sister relationship. It’s different. He brings her coffee whenever he thinks she needs it. Whenever she’s desperate or feeling down, he says the weirdest of things to make her smile. Seeing her with Demming, he felt defeated. But if she loves him, he has to let go.

* * *

He knows now that it’s jealousy he feels whenever he sees Beckett with Josh-motorcycle-doctor-boy/man. He came to terms that he is indeed in love with Kate. That kiss to distract the guard, he felt it, and he knew she knew, that there was something there. But she kept denying it. Now, he told her he loves her as she lay dying in his arms. NO!

She survived but she doesn’t remember. He’ll take it one step at a time.

* * *

She heard everything and she lied about it. He lied to her, too, about Mr Smith but it was to protect her. They were fighting and he reiterated that he loves her.

“Four years I’ve been right here! Four years just waiting for you to open your eyes and see that I am right here. And I’m more than a partner,” he told her. “Every morning, I bring you a cup of coffee just so I can see a smile on your face because I think you are the most remarkable, maddening, challenging, frustrating person I’ve ever met.”

It’s like all his efforts to make known to her were thrown out the window.

* * *

Kate woke up to the smell of coffee. She surveyed her surroundings and remembered that they were spending the weekend at the Hamptons. She got up, got dressed, and went to the kitchen to see Castle preparing for breakfast.

“Hey,” she said. “You’re up early.”

“Of course,” he replied. “So when you wake up, you’ll have breakfast fit for a queen.”

He kissed her on the cheek and whispered, “Happy anniversary.”

Castle handed her her coffee, which she took with the widest smile on her face.

It’s been five years, and two beautiful kids, since they were married and still the little things he does for her always make her smile.

“Happy anniversary, babe,” she said, kissing him on his lips and he responded.

As they say down for breakfast, Kate mused, “You were right. It’s not going to be boring between the two of us.”

Castle snorted. “Of course, I’m right.”

“Don’t rub it in,” Beckett said, giving him a playful punch on the shoulder.

“You know what I’m thinking,” Castle began.

“What?”

“What can I do,” he said. “To make you love me...more?”

He raised and wiggled his eyebrows.

Kate did the same thing. “How about we finish breakfast, watch an episode or two of _Star Trek_ , and then take a dip in the pool. Oh, skinny dip.”

Her eyes were twinkling.

Castle never ate breakfast that fast.


End file.
